How the Cooper Gang met
by BentleyWiseTurtle
Summary: Here is the first chapter of my ’orphan adventures’; based off the Sly Cooper Series in my own eyes, enjoy. This chapters quite abit to read but I’m sure you’ll manage.
1. Chapter 1

_**How the Cooper Gang met**_

_Here is the first chapter of my 'orphan adventures'; based off the Sly Cooper Series in my own eyes, enjoy._

_This chapters quite abit to read but I'm sure you'll manage._

**- 1982 November 6th**** 9:37 pm **

**I**t was another late night at the Orphanage for Ms. Puffin. As usual the old bird was busy in paper work, all the orphans were asleep or at least in their bedrooms. _Time to pack it in _she thought to herself and began to clean up her desk when a loud knock at the door was heard from down the hallway. I_ts quite late for a drop off _she thought _and adoption hours are long gone. _She quickly headed out her office and down the wide hallway leading to the front doors. She peeped through the eye hole no sign of anyone. With a slight look of confusion she unlocked the doors and peered out into the dark streets of Paris, the first thing she notices is a small basket on the doorstep presumably an 'orphan to be' inside, she opened the basket revealing a small spherical like egg, given her experience of drop offs she could tell at a glance it was clearly a land turtle egg, a small note was also there she read it 'please take of my son Bentley WiseTurtle'. P_oor thing _she thought_ its going to be born without a mother. _She looked down the cold streets spotting a small shadow moving quickly fading in the distance. Without thought she pulled it in out of the cold and took it to the nursery care room to keep the egg safe until it hatched. She placed the egg in an artificial nest and finally locked the Orphanage up for the night.

**- 1982 December 16****th**** 8:48 pm**

**I**t had been over a month since the egg was anonymously dropped off at the orphanage, Ms. Puffin kept a close eye over it at all times, it was very harsh in her mind for some one to drop an unborn child of at her door especially something as vulnerable as an egg then again maybe she had become sensitive in her old age. As usual she was checking how the egg was doing, the inner temperature was normal as usual, she stroked the scaly turtle egg, to her shock a small crack was formed. _Good heavens! _she thought _what have I done! _another crack formed on the other side, _it must be hatching _she thought relieved she hadn't of killed it. She placed it down on the artificial nest and let the baby turtle hatch. A small turtle beak poked out of the cracked turtle egg, its little beady eyes scanned the area around it. Ms puffin cupped the infant turtle in her wings and took it over to the scales, after weighing it she checked it in as male and took him back to the nest and watched over him for the night.

**A**s the years rolled by Bentley grew with a few surprises along the way, at age 1 the orphanage found out he was an asthmatic, at age 3 they discovered he was allergic to both lemons and tomatoes and at age 4 he needed glasses. Despite all these characterizations Bentley proved to be incredibly intelligent in many subjects, he excelled in classes and was praised by many teachers, unfortunately for him this isolated him from his fellow students due to their jealousy of him and gave him some attentions from the class bullies. Usually spending his free time alone reading books Bentley was often targeted by bullies and had his belongings stolen from him. As usual for him he had to go down to the reception to report another 'missing item', of course he knew it had been stolen but the receptionist just ignored his stories and told him she'd inform him if anything came in, as usual he went up to his bedroom bored and annoyed. All he wanted were friends, he stared out of the window and watched a car roll up outside the Orphanage gates. Bentley watched as a slightly fat pink hippo was led to the front doors to be dropped off. With the thoughts of this newcomer becoming his friend Bentley went down stairs to hear the story behind this child. reaching the 1st floor Bentley hid on the staircase to hear the background on this guy after all it would be rude just after his parents died .His name was Murray Hippo, his mother had died at childbirth and his father had recently died in a accident on the race tracks. Despite seeming pretty lost the hippo had a look of confidence in his eyes looking around the place, this intrigued Bentley, looking around the hippo spotted Bentley hiding on the staircase, Bentley gasped in fear of getting shouted at but the hippo just smiled and winked at him Bentley immediately smiled back it had been a while since he had been giving any social interaction with his fellow orphans. He hoped for a new friend out of this seemingly friendly hippopotamus. The moment of happiness was over the bell rang for 3rd period Bentley headed there straight away.

**T**he first one in as usual Bentley sat at his desk in the center of the classroom waiting for his classmates to arrive. The teacher came over to him smiling "good work Bentley" he said holding a test with a big A on it "another test aced". Bentley smiled at him obliviously happy at his result of course this was nothing new from him. Some class members came in quietly taking their places and being given their test results. To Bentley's shock the new kid walked in and to Bentleys delight he took a seat next to him. "Okay class before we start today let me introduce you to our newest class member Murray Hippo say hi" the class automatically responded to the request. The class bullies strolled in late ignorant of the teacher marking the time. They observed the hippo for a brief moment who hardly looked moved at all by them then they went to their desks hitting Bentley on the way past on purpose "oops sorry friend" one of them sarcastically remarked to him. Bentley rubbed his head noticing that Murray has given them slight 'evils' and showed a small sign of sympathy for him in his eyes. Class went on as usual as Bentley try to focus, the students would randomly throw things at one another the bullies specifically targeting Bentley, whilst put off by their actions Bentley exchanged in a few waves and smiles etc. with Murray, despite this guy seeming the polar opposite of himself his hope of having a friend at this anti-social place was coming true.

**T**he weeks rolled by at the orphanage, Bentley and Murray didn't form a very close relationship like Bentley was hoping for but they occasionally waved and smiled etc. no proper interaction but enough to suffice for Bentley. One day Bentley was walking down the hallway when Murray came up behind him. "Hey Bentley just thought you'd might like to know, some racoons coming here apparently his parents were killed by some gang called 'The Fiendish Five' pretty tragic can't wait to meet him though sounds pretty awesome don't yah think pal?" Bentley simply replied "ermm yeah he does and thanks for telling me …. Friend" "No problem see ya later little buddy" and patted him on the shoulder before walking off. Bentley now happy at the short conversation with his supposed 'friend to be' and the idea of another child coming to the orphanage. Bentley walked to his bedroom and went on to read some of his books.

**A** few days after the short conversation with Murray Bentley overheard about the new orphan was just arriving and quickly headed to the lobby. On his way down the lobby stairs he saw Murray had already gotten there and was greeting the raccoon, this guy was pretty average looking, light grey fur and holding a golden cane on him. "This is Murray" said Ms. Puffin introducing the two "he's a very friendly person you'll soon discover" she went on "he'll give you a tour of the place". Bentley's heart sank he would of hoped to of given the new guy a tour in a chance to make a proper friend. "What's your name pal?" asked Murray "Sly" responded the raccoon "Sly Cooper", _Sly Cooper _Bentley thought in his head with delight. "Well best get on with the tour ey fella?" said Murray "This way". Bentley watched as the two walked off down the hallway beneath him, he sighed _if only I had gotten here earlier he thought _walking back to his bedroom to read once again. He sat in his bedroom he couldn't concentrate over the thought of both Murray and Sly, these guys seemed so great and all he wanted was to be their friends. In anger he threw the book he was reading at the wall he didn't want to spend the rest of his days at the orphanage with no friends at all, he lay in his covers lost in his thoughts thinking of a way to become these guys friends.

**B**entley was hoping this Sly Cooper would be a new friend to him being new and all but again his small dream was shattered. Murray didn't really pay much attention to Bentley as he used to he was more or less always hanging out with Sly. Bentley watched as Sly and Murray hung out at free time Sly even took Bentleys place in class forcing Bentley to sit at the back and watch as the two's bond grow stronger. As usual Bentley got an A on the test, he was hoping this short praise would get the attention of Sly and Murray but his hope was short lived as neither of the two took a glance at him. Class ended, sad and lonely Bentley walked up to his bedroom ready to spend another lonely afternoon feeding his brain with books. He walked into his room and slammed the door, immediately behind him bullies barged in. "What are you guys doing in here" he asked panicking! The ring leader spoke up "you think your so smart turtle acing all your exams and making us average students look stupid" Bentley looked helpless quickly thinking of an excuse "I .. I .. don't mean to honest" he replied backing away, the bully ignored his reason "OK boys time to give this runt a brutal beating" the leader ordered . Bentley let out a cry for help and hid under the bed, "what kind of hiding spot is that turtle?" said one of the Bullies mockingly. They began to kick him in his ribs and head. His cries of pain were heard by Sly and Murray who heard the ruckus down the hallway, they ran into the room "hey what the hell you think your doing to our buddy" Sly protested. The bullies stopped kicking Bentley who was now a quivering wreck "were teaching him lesson not to make us look stupid" the leader responded. "Well I think its about time you bullies were taught a lesson" said Sly, the bullies laughed "were not afraid of a fat pink freak and his scrawny sidekick" Sly chuckled and Murray locked the door behind him. Sly grabbed the leader with his cane and repeatedly whacked him with it in his arms and stomach Murray ran straight at the bullies who were corned and slash at one and then an another until they were all pretty badly beaten, Sly raised his voice "Now if any of you guys say a word about how you came to have those bruises all over your bodies then I'm sure Ms. Puffin would love to know why Bentleys in his current state, you get what I'm saying", Bentley still a bit shaken crawled out from under his bed. "You okay Bentley" asked Sly "Yeah I'm okay I guess" he replied shocked that Sly knew his name"thanks guys","No problem" said Murray "those guys give you any more trouble just let us know pal" Bentley smiled, Sly nosed around Bentley's room there were two spare beds and Bentley's of course. "You like to read books huh?" said Sly to Bentley examining his small collection of books "yes I sure do" he responded tidying his book shelf "This little guys the brains of the class Sly" Murray told "I'm not really sure if you guys read comics like me but we'd be the perfect trio" Bentleys eyes lit up at the words that came out of Murray's mouth "really" said Sly chuckling "I mean it" Murray went on "With me the brawn, Sly the nimble little guy and you Bentley the brains its perfect" "wow" said Bentley astonished at Murray's proposal "Well conveniently there's two beds for us to crash with ya" Sly said pouncing on his new bed "Me and Murray here were thinking of having a midnight feast tonight care to join us little guy?" Bentley happily nodded "by all means make yourselves at home" he said "my room is your room". "Then its settled" Sly announced "I here by announce us the cooper gang". Both Bentley and Murray looked at him confused "who?" they asked him. "oh how silly of me let me explain the great story of my ancestors" said Sly .......

_Okay that's the first chapter for you, the next one shouldn't be too long really Sly explains his life up to then and then they begin building a plan for "The Midnight Feast."_


	2. Chapter 2

**How the Cooper Gang met Chapter 2**

_Ok here's the second chapter to my story. This one isn't as big as the last, enjoy._

**B**entley and Murray sat on their beds waiting for Sly to begin his story. Sly unlocked the door and poked his head outside no one was around he quickly closed it and locked the door. "Okay you guys listening" Sly asked, they both nodded to him. "Well basically I was born into a family of master thieves" . Bentley's eyes widened _this guys a criminal! _he wondered if Sly was trustworthy. "We've been going for generations, we were around during biblical times" he continued. "So you steal from everyday people" asked Bentley now suspicious if this supposed friend "oh no" Sly quickly responded " there's no honor in that is there? You rip of a master criminal and you know you're a master thief that's my families code." _I guess that's kind of honorable _Bentley thought to himself. "Is that why your family were attacked by that Fiendish Five?" Murray asked. "Yeah" responded Sly "I'll get them back some day I swear it and honour my ancestors." _This guys real deep _Bentley thought. Sly spoke up "Now Murray what were you proposing before?" Murray got up in excitement "Oh it'd be awesome we'd be like the three freaking musketeers" Sly laughed "Well I know each and everyone of my ancestors had a team to back them up keep them company." Bentley realised what Sly was suggesting he didn't know whether to back out of this or make a friend, what would he become if he joined a thief? even if he only attacked world class thieves it seemed wrong and right he needed to make a decision but he couldn't be too judgmental maybe he should give these guys a chance to prove themselves. "So let me get this straight I'd be the brains of this team?" Bentley asked. "You can't have a team without one" Sly replied. "Well I guess I could what do you want me to do guys?" Bentley got out his pen from his shirt "we need A3 paper too chap" Sly said looking around the room. Bentley opened one of his drawers and pull out some fresh sheets. "Time to get planning" Sly announced with a devious grin.

**I**t was around 7:30 PM at the orphanage, lessons were over and most of the kids were in their rooms planning for an early night however a particular trio had other plans. "Okay Bentley I'm placing you in charge of planning the operation" Sly announced. "What!!! me?! B-b-but I've never done this before" Bentley panicked looking helplessly at the two "Relax Chum" Murray advised "Me and Sly were talking about this the other day, the whole midnight feast thing has to be planned out by someone who knows the place like the back of his hand, someone who's highly intelligent who else better than you?" Bentley nodded in response "well when you put it that way I guess I could make a plan" Bentley considered to them, immediately without being asked he began to sketch on the A3 paper, Sly and Murray smiled. After a few minutes a small plan was made Bentley began to speak up "okay guys here the situation the main kitchen is located downstairs on the ground floor, unfortunately each floor on the way down and the lobby has at least one janitor on it heck even Ms. Puffin is staying over the night in her En Suite" Sly nodded to the situation "Nice summation Bentley where did you get all this from" "I'm really nosy" Bentley answered honestly. Murray chuckled and let Bentley continue "Okay other than Ms. Puffin there are five janitors here they are:"

"First there 'Old Jim' he's on our floor but fortunately he's lazy, fat and very slow usually you'll see him sleeping on the job in his rocking chair"

"Underneath him on the second floor there's that new guy Karl, I see him always working for wages he might be a problem"

"The 1st floor is patrolled by 'Slim Jon' just your average joe quite laid back we'll find a way around him"

"And last but certainly not least two very skilled janitors Lefty and Ned along with Ms. Puffin their all on the ground floor we'll really need to think that through"

Bentley was done talking he began to make the heist. "This is going to be great" Sly said to Murray. "Oh yeah" Murray responded "I'm starving". "This will be a great way to practice my thieving skills and this will be my first ever heist" Sly added.

**O**nce Bentley had finished his plan they were ready to begin, Bentley presented the plan to them Sly got up and walked over to the door and quietly opened it. With no one in sight Sly insisted they'd move quickly. Gathering his plans Bentley shakily stepped outside along with Murray and so the operation began.

_Okay that was kind of boring but I'm already busy constructing the next one should be fun"_


	3. Chapter 3

Bentley's floor - They stood in the lonely hallway of the 3rd floor, with no one in sight they headed quickly and silently to the stairs. Sly suddenly stopped and pointed ahead, old Jim could be heard snoring in the distance. They couldn't tell whether he was near the stairs, this was going to be tricky. Bentley pulled out his small sketch of the plans and showed them Old Jim would be right at the stairs but if they moved quickly and quietly then he wouldn't bat an eyelid .. hopefully. To help even the odds Sly whispered to Bentley and Murray "if I can sneak around him and cause a small distraction then you guys will find it easier to sneak past" Bentley ofcourse had immediate doubts "b-b-but Sly if you do that you'll put yourself at a major risk are you absolutly sure?". Sly nodded and quickly headed around the corner Bentley gasped only to be reassured by Murray who helped him move on. With a strong gulp of courage Bentley poked his head around the corner his fears were relieved by Sly safely behind Old Jim with a signal. Bentley and Murray quietly backed up as loud crashing was heard round the corner. Sly had hidden under a table as Old Jim towered above examining the area there was no sign of any damage it was too dark. As Jim was looking for any clue of what just happened his back was turned which gave Sly, Bentley and Murray just enough time to get there heads below the landing and out of sight. As Bentley had predicted Old Jim was too lasy to look into it or warn any other janitors and he went back to sleep on his old rocking chair. "phase one complete" said Bentley with a smile and they quickly moved down the next floor.

2nd Floor - Sly surveyed the janitor below him, it was Karl the new guy. As Bentley already knew he'd be working all night for extra wages. His patrol pattern was pretty easy he was just walking in circles.  
Without hesitation the three waited till his back was turned and then moved out. All was going well until Murray caused a loud creak in the floor Sly immediatly dragged himself and the other two back up the stairs and out of sight. Karl has heard the creak and being incredibly paranoid was checking the area for at least five mintues all the while the gang had to stay very still and quiet.  
Eventually Karl had given up his small search and moved back to where he began. The gang now cautious of their footsteps quickly moved along sticking to the soft spots. They'd just managed to get around the corner as Karl turned around. Things were getting pretty tense "we have to move now" cried Bentley "move move move" Murray ordered as the gang tried to get as far as possible in little time. It was too late Karl's shadow could be spotted from the distance and the stairs was too far away, thinking fast Sly hid behind the chest in the hallway Bentley and Murray quickly followed and waited as Karls footsteps died down again. Sly poked his head around the chest and then signalled Bentley and Murray to leg it. They managed to make it to the next stairs and again below the landing and out of sight. The three panted and took a moment to get their breath back Bentley checked his watch it was 10:26 PM the night was still young.

1st Floor - The lanky janitor strolled slowly back and forth below the small trio, Sly watched his pattern carefully then prepared to move foward signaling the gang to too. "One at a time" he whispered ready to run, slim Jon (the janitor) had his backed tuned in a blink Sly legged it around the corner and out of sight. Bentley gasped and quietly got up ready to catch up to Sly, he spotted Sly's thumbs up and began to move out, all was going well until he made a loud creak in the floorboard, he didn't have enough time to run and Jon spotted him straight away with his flashlight "ok you little tyke wait until Ms. Puffin finds out about you" Bentley immediatly began begging "please" he cried only to be laughed at by Jon, Sly didn't know what to do the plan was going terribly wrong until Murray dived out from the staircase "HEY" he shouted. As Jon turned round he was met with a sharp smack in the jaw and fell flat out on the floor. Sly quickly looked around for anyone who may of heard the noise "Ok guys we'll put him in the cuboard and move on", Murray still impressed with his strength carried Jon all by himself and threw him into the cuboard, Bentley still shaken checked his watch it was 10:30, Murray patted him on the back "it'll be okay buddy" he reassured him "we better hurry up, come on Sly" and all three of them quickly legged it to the stairwell lobby.

Ground Floor - This was it the final floor awaited them, it was a good thing Murray had knocked out slim Jon the team of guards made up of Lefty and Ned were also checking the stairs with their torches it would of been impossible to evade all three janitors at the same time. Bentley got the gang in a huddle "Okay guys heres the situation, the way to the kitchen is heavily guarded by those two down there plus we'll have to sneak into Ms. Puffin's office without waking her or being spotted by them two, i'm afraid its the only way to the kitchen", Sly nodded "tight plan little buddy" Murray smiled. "Thats Ned" Bentley pointed "hes keeping an eye on the stairs, sorry to say it but I have no idea how were going to get by him", Sly smiled "don't worry see his light? it keeps flickering that means A) his lights going out and B) he'll move away from his position giving us a brief moment to move past him. Bentley nodded and they braced themselves. Ned's light flickered once, then again, then repeatdly until the bulb went. "Hold on Lefty" he called down the lobby hall "i'm just replacing the batteries in my torch", the gang got up and moved quickly Ned was fast they didn't have enough time to make it to the next point, thinking fast Sly dived in a bin! Bentley slid under a table and Murray hid behind the reception's desk. Once Ned had gone back to his spot and had his back turned to the gang they moved from their hidings spots and began creeping over behind the sofa. "Okay Leftys just around the corner" Bentley informed "there should be enough random furniture to sneak under his nose in there". Sly poked his head around the corner Lefty was sweeping the floor Sly went first he needed to unscrew the airvent leading into Ms. Puffins room before Bentley and Murray could sneak over. He went behind another sofa then under a table nearly near the airvent Sly stayed very still, Lefty was right above him yawning he was dawdling and standing around much to irratance of Sly. Sly took the time to get the screw driver out of his pocket while he waited for Lefty to hurry up and move. Lefty finally began to move and Sly braced himself to unlock the vent, he nearly had a heart attack when Murray came up behind him and patted him on the back he whispered to him "thought you might like some help lowering the airvent down". Sly began to unscrew the vent, he dropped the nails down to Murray. Bentley began to sneak over to there position he couldn't help but think about what he was getting into, maybe these guys would be alright and not like the average thug, he fell into his thoughts as he approached Sly and Murray as they lowered the vent down. "Okay guys i'll give you two a boost but i'll need a hand getting up" Murray said grabbing Sly and throwing him up into the vent followed by Bentley. They needed to quickly pull up Murray it was a wonder he could fit in the airvent. Sly moved on and began unscrewing the nails to Ms. Puffin's office they were nearly in.

Bentley peered into the room below him, Ms. Puffin hadn't gone sleep in her en suite like they were hoping she had fallen alseep at her desk, the keys to the kitchen were just next to her this was going to be tricky. Murray lowered Sly down as Sly was holding the air vent. Bentley and Murray waited in the vent as Sly crept towards the desk moving perfectly in sync with Ms. Puffin snores, it drowned out the creaks in the floor boards quite well. Not moving inch closer Sly used his cane to grab the key ring, carefully he brought them over to him trying to stay as quiet as possible. Bentley and Murray clambered out of the air vent as Sly finally unlocked the double door way leading into the kitchen. Murray licked his lips as the three entered the kitchen to begin the well deserved feast. 


	4. Chapter 4

The gang had done it, they were now inside the kitchen. Sly opened the fridge, it was filled with the best of drinks and the tastiest snacks. Murray drooled as Sly began to pass food down to Bentley who was already filling the backpacks he brought along. Murray couldn't help himself, under Bentley's nose he began to sneak food into his mouth only to be caught by Sly who just chuckled. "Chocolate Cake! Chocolate Cake!" Murray cried as Sly passed it down. "Hold on big guy" Sly laughed "we'll open it all once were back in our bedroom"  
Once the fridge had been nearly emptied out. Sly unlocked the back door for their next phase then quickly put the keys back in Ms. Puffin's desk. They stepped outside shivering as the cold breeze hit thier legs. Paris was very dark at night, they looked up at the windows above no lights on what so ever.  
"Okay guys time for the biggest step" Bentley announced "Sly you got the grapple hook?"  
"GRAPPLE HOOK?" Murray said excited "Yeah" Sly said laughing at Murrays response "we did leave our window open right?"  
"Ofcourse a turtle never forgets!"  
"isn't it an Elephant never forgets?" asked Sly "it works for us Turtles too!"  
Sly handed the hook to Murray.  
"Eye of the tiger pal" said Sly to Murray "you see the window?"  
"Err yeah I think"  
He took a shot, too high he quickly pulled it back in before any noise was made. He took a deep breath then swung the hook and threw it high, it flew into the air and crash down the wall above their window until safely securing itself inside their room!  
"Excellent shot Murray" praised Bentley.  
"Yeah sweet shot big guy" Sly added.  
"Thanks" said Murray "The Murray never fails!"  
Sly began to pull himself to the window passing the windows as fast as lightning like a shadow in the dark. He clambered into the bedroom.  
"Okay Bentley hold on tight" Sly called down.  
Bentley grabbed on tight and braced himself. Sly began to pull, Bentley wasn't too heavy and he was up in seconds.  
"That was scary" Bentley panted "I think I just developed a fear of heights"  
Sly laughed "Okay Murray hold on, this might take some doing but we'll get you up"  
Murray braced himself and Sly and Bentley counted down "3,2,1 heave!!." pulling together as hard as they could Murray slowly lifted up.  
"I wish we had an electronic winch" Bentley said still pulling with all his might.  
The two nearly let go when they heard the back door swing open. Ms. Puffin stepped outside with Lefty. Murray stayed as still as possible hovering over the two. Sly struggling to keep hold tied the rope to one of bed legs and then did the same with Bentley's. They listened in hoping to god that Murray wasn't seen. Ms. Puffin pulled a lighter out of her pocket and then a cigarette, she lit it then took a drag.  
"Damn kids" she said to Lefty who was scratching his head looking around.  
"How are kids even capable of this? Vents broken. Could this have been planned?." Lefty pondered to himself.  
"I don't care" Ms. Puffin told him firmly "get all your fellow colleagues on the radio, check all the bedrooms on each floor now, if you catch the little thieves behind this you'll all be greatly awarded for the capture and efforts mades"  
"Yes ma'am" he said quickly rushing inside to tell the others, Ms. Puffin took another drag of her cigarette, eyed the darkness around her then stepped back inside.  
"We have to hurry" said Bentley shaking like a leaf.  
"Bentley snap out of it" Sly said shaking him "if were gonna suceed I need you on your toes, we have three objectives here, getting Murray up pronto, hiding the stolen goods and finally pretending to be asleep"  
"R-r-right, sorry Sly"  
With all their might they pulled Murray up till their last breaths were drawn. Murray clambered in as Sly quickly began to hide the goods.  
"The Murray hovered over them like the almighty god!" Murray began.  
"Not now Murray" Sly snapped "get the hook inside hide it, close the window, get to bed."  
"Well sorry hard man" Murray sarcastically remarked pulling the hook in.  
Footsteps could be heard down the hallway getting louder. The last snacks were hidden.  
"Dive" said Sly as the three pounced into their beds.  
Old Jim stepped inside just as they closed their eyes. Other footsteps could be heard trotting closer.  
"Their in here I assume?" a voice called out all similar to the gang's ears.  
"Yeah right in here ma'am" replied Jim.  
Ms. Puffin stepped inside the room examining the sleeping trio.  
"When did those two move in with him?" asked Ms. Puffin refering to Sly and Murray.  
"I dont know ma'am" Jim replied "why does it matter?"  
"They would certianly be a bad influence on a mind like his" she responded.  
Bentley thought to himself 'maybe shes right, this has been pressuring, its given me a headache and shook me up, should I really care if I dont stay friends with these guys'. Bentley still pondered to himself as Ms. Puffin left the room and moved on down the hallway. For a few moments the three lay their silent as possible. Sly eventually whispered "eat whats near you and we'll huddle in the middle at midnight"  
Bentley checked his watch it was 11:20, they still had a while. Bentley could hear Murray snacking away and could see Sly's shadow eating, he himself wasn't too hungry he was thinking of the whole night; it was very interesting and dangerous which excited Bentley and he seemed to be forgetting the whole thief thing being wrong. He didn't really have much of a chance to think it through since Sly decided to start the feast early.

Despite feeling pretty exhausted and tired, Bentley enjoyed the feast, they sat there for at least an hour talking about the entire operation.  
"My favourite part was when Murray knocked that guy sensless" Sly laughed scoffing himself with biscuits "Nahh the best of tonight was the fridge raid" Murray 'argued' back "well at least my favourite part"  
They all laughed to themselves "What about you Bentley?" Sly asked "what was your favourite part?"  
"I didn't really have a favourite part" he answered "I enjoyed all of it, even as stressful as it was."  
Sly and Murray laughed.  
"Get used to it buddy" Murray said smiling.  
Bentley didn't really know how to react to that he just quickly responded.  
"So how long have you two been stealing?" he asked.  
Sly and Murray stopped eating and looked at him for a moment.  
"erm as soon as I could walk I think?" Sly replied.  
"When ever I got hungry so a while" Murray said.  
Bentley laughed "how does it feel? .. in the long run? to be a thief?"  
Sly and Murray stopped to think again, there was a long silence.  
"ermm? good?" Murray replied "It makes life easier"  
"You do know Bentley, the best things in life are free?" Sly replied.  
"So what in this case everythings the best?" Bentley asked sarcastically.  
"Well let me give you a summary on crime and being a thief in general" Sly said "being a thief makes life so much more easy, fun, exciting, laughable. It makes you feel more relaxed and in control. Some people just do it for the rush but thats only half of it. Its truelly a challenge. We find a target and learn its weaknesses, we attack with the method found best and do it constantly until we are either defeated or triumph over the target. You may think that we could feel guilty, well sometimes it feels right to do so, if we see a black markets ripping people off we strip them of their products, if we see unfair high prices we take them for free, if we see a rich snob his pockets gone in a second and if we're caught we just laugh, especially when someone threatens us with the 'law' they can't do nothing, their power is simply words jotted down on a few peices of paper. Its impossible to stop crime since its in everyones head, arresting just one criminal isn't going to change anything, theres about six billion people in this world, every single one of them capable of committing crime. Crime can't be bullied, beat, reasoned or negotiated with, crime just wants to watch the world burn." (sorry i'm kinda making crime sound like a super-natural force or something). Bentley and Murray just stared at him amazed, a long silence followed.  
"That was a summary?" said Murray finally breaking the silence.  
"Well we bested be going to bed now" said Sly avoiding the awkwardness and jumping into bed.  
Bentley and Murray just looked at each other, shrugged and went bed too.

Bentley fell asleep the second he hit the covers. He fell into a deep deep dream. His dream focused on a strange metallic bird who stared at the Orphanage opposite itself. A small mechanical noise came from within it as it seemed to be studying the Orphange carefully then came a deep male voice from within it 'This is the Orphanage Sly Cooper was sent to' its talons tapped on the rooftop ledge it was perched on like a tune 'Looks like hes met some friends too' his peircing eyes, flickered with delight 'Even they can't help him; a fat useless hippo and a timid little turtle, they are nothing in comparison to me, nothing'  
Bentley began to panic in his nightmare, as the bird pounced into the air and took flight, hovering near their window, Bentley could see Sly relaxed in his bed and Murray flat out and .. himself panicking in his own dreams! 'These fools will meet me one day and I will kill them' the bird took flight once more and covered Bentley's nightmare in a black silhouette making Bentley wake up in fear. He immediatly leaped out of bed and darted at the window for any sign of the robotic creature, to his relief no sign of any airborn threat. Taking a deep breath he looked at the window sill, it had deep cuts in it from something sharp, he fell back his mind racing with fearful thoughts of the sharp cuts in the window coming from the Bird's talons. He ran over to his bed falling over on the way.  
"Sly, Murray WAKE UP!" They didn't budge, the moon shining down in the bedroom began to fade as to Bentley's looked at the window in a stunned shock as a large owl peered in through the windows. It stared at Bentley for a short moment then out of nowwhere teleported Bentley outside the window. Within a few feet of each other, it studied him for a few seconds then went to eat him!  
"Hey little buddy, Bentley? wake up! Ms. Puffins making an announcement" called a familiar voice.  
Bentley screamed as he fell out of his bed.  
"Ermm sorry Bentley" Murray apologised helping him up to his feet.  
*WOULD ALL ORPHANS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE MAIN ASSEMBLY HALL IMMEDIATLY* Ms. Puffin's voice called through the speakers in the hallways.  
It was all a dream Bentley thought relieved.  
"This don't sound good" Sly said to them "we best split up in the assembly and don't say a word okay?"  
They both nodded and Bentley check the window sill, no markings made. He didn't have a chance to think he was lifted up by Murray.  
"Come on brainiac chum" he said laughing "we havn't got all day".

They entered the main assembly. Most of the staff and Orphans were already in there. Ms. Puffin eyed them suspicously.  
"Okay guys cya later" said Sly, walking through the crowd, Bentley saw him sit behind the bullies grinning.  
Bentley and Murray sat together as the assembly started. As the staff and security walked in they looked pretty ticked. Sly could over hear the bullies talking about getting revenge on Bentley obviously not realising he was right behind them. As a fun idea of extra revenge he began to pick their pockets of all their school needs and money. Ms. Puffin stepped up onto the stage and up to the speaker to shut the orphans up.  
"Okay children, if you don't already know there was a raid of the Orphanage kitchen last night, one of our janitors had evidence and a short description of who the culprits might be, you can step you now to loosen your punishment" Ms Puffin informed eying the children one by one. Murray and Bentley gulped but didn't budge. Sly however was too busy to listen he was still raiding the bullies pockets, little did he know a dark skinned fox was watching him from across the assembly hall, his sharp eyes narrowed in on Sly's theivery but he didn't seem to mind infact he was almost smiling. Sly was done looting the bullies pockets, his eyes met with the charming fox who gave him a look of laughter which for once in Sly's life made him feel rather sheepish. "Well if no one wishes to pay for your actions then please listen to this charming man Mr Lucius Fox", the whole staff bursted into an applause, Sly watched as the very man who had intimidated him stepped up to the stage and took over Ms. Puffins place.  
He cleared his throat and began "Thank you Ms. Puffin for that lovely warm welcome, now children I want you to think to yourselves whoever commited last nights daring heist why did you do it? was it simply greed? or were just trying to prove something to yourselves and show off?," before he could continue Jon stepped up with a bruised face, Murray tried not to laugh but drew attention from Lucius who now had his eye on both Sly and Murray, Jon grabbed the microphone "whoever did this better own so the same punishment can be executed" he laughed, Lucius just smiled and took the microphone off him "now don't worry children nothing like that will happen will it Mr Stanley?" Jon took a look at Lucius who just stood their smiling at him, he then glanced at the children then sat back down in his seat defeated. "Now continueing on, we don't want punish you children, well at least I don't, I'd just like to now why you did it"  
Sly just stared at him and shared a small smile with Lucius, Bentley and Murray remained silent as to not draw any more attention to themselves, Bentley was still recovering from his nightmare.  
"Okay then children you all dismissed for the rest of the day as it is a weekend" Ms. Puffin announced and opened the main doors "but be warned we will find out who it was."  
The Orphans began to scramble out as, the gang joined up to walk out they were met by Jon.  
"Strange" he said getting Lucius's and Ms. Puffin's attention "these kids look familar." Ms. Puffin walked up to the three.  
"When did you three begin to stay in the same room?" she asked looking at Sly suspicously.  
"A few days back" he lied as if to make it sound casual "who cares?"  
"We might just" Lucius said kneeling down to him "that was quite some handy work back there" refering to bullies pockets being picked. Sly just looked shocked at him. "I'd recomend checking their room" Lucius informed Ms Puffin "you might just find something."  
The gang looked at each other, failure was allover their faces. It didn't talk long for the staff to find the remaining food or litter around the room. The three were taking into Ms. Puffin's office along with her, Lucius Fox and 'Slim' Jon. Jon looked as though he was about to explode, Ms Puffin and Lucius whispered to each other before they began their interrogation.  
"So lads, what inspired you do such a brave act of injustice?" Lucius asked "whos the brains behind this?"  
Bentley lowered his head since it was his plan. Lucius looked down at him.  
"Was it you?" he asked Bentley "Ms. Puffin tells me your the smartest in your class, how ashamed I would feel if I were using some brain power to such pointless acts"  
To the suprise of Sly and Murray, Bentley Laughed.  
"Something funny?" asked Lucius questioning Bentley's face.  
"Pointless acts?" Bentley snickered "I don't think they were, they got me friendship, nothing being nice ever did, face it the worlds a harsh place, play your cards right either way and you win"  
Lucius looked shocked for a brief moment then laughed "I wouldn't think that son, helping the law always gets you in the right place, but I feel it wasn't your idea in the beginning was it?" he looked at Sly "It was yours wasn't it?", He quickly dismissed Bentley and Murray out of the office aswell as Jon who ignored Murray on the way out.

"Now then Sly, I think your a child who grew up in the wrong family" Lucius began. "WRONG FAMILY? WRONG FAMILY?, ha he grew up in the cooper family line what do you expect to learn from them kid" Ms. Puffin interupted. Sly immediatly got up and swung his cane at Ms. Puffin she fell back on her chair, "SAY THAT AGAIN PUFFIN" he yelled preparing for a second shot. Ms. Puffin looked at him scared to death as he towered above her stood on her own desk. He was about to take another swing when Lucius took hold of his cane.  
"Sly I was once like you, violent, confused, rebelious" Sly calmed down and looked at Lucius.  
"I can help you" he continued "just because your ancestors were criminals dosn't mean you have to follow in their footsteps, let me take you in" Ms. Puffin's mouth dropped, Bentley and Murray looked at each other outside upset, they wouldn't want Sly to leave.  
"If I take you in, you could stop this violent crime spree and become a valued member of the force"  
Lucius got up out of Sly's face, he then opened the door. "You choose Raccoon, i'll be back in a few days or so, by the way my daughter would love to meet you I just know it" he laughed passing Bentley and Murray and winked walking out the Orphanage.  
Sly walked slowly out of the office, he looked up at Bentley and Murray then fell on his knees, the sadness filled his eyes, they'd never seen him like this.

TO BE CONTINUED .............

Thanks if you managed to read this all the way, i'm gonna have to think of something good for the next chapter please review :) 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since the interrogation in the office. Bentley and Murray could tell Sly just wasn't himself. He was no longer headstrong or energetic, he just lazed around and stared out the window 24/7. He wasn't going to lessons and would rarely talk. Murray was always trying to talk to him but he just remained quiet. It was depressing for them all, one second the gang were lively and it felt like it was just the beginning then it all went wrong. Bentley remained quiet for a few days not even bothering to respond to Murray half the time. He eventually realised that he was the gangs only chance of survival and took matters into his own hands. 'OPERATION CAPE FEAR' was underway. Bentley waited till his lesson was over, avoiding Murray on the way out, he hid behind a desk for a few short minutes until no one was around then he snuck up to the reception phone. He picked up the phone and shakily dialed in 1-1-7, he waited shaking as the phone rang. Until a young woman answered.  
"Paris Police Service, whats the problem?"  
Bentley pucked up his courage "erm yes, t-theres not much time, just get to the Happy Camper Orphanage"  
She responded "why? whats the situation?"  
"Look I dont have much time, its critical you get lucius Fox down here now!" he slammed the phone down before she could respond then quickly headed out the front door and into the bushes in the driveway.  
Okay okay he thought to himself all I need to do now is wait until that Fox gets here than it gets serious. He waited a good few minutes keeping his head down, he checked his watch it was 6:55PM, the night sky was emerging, all of a sudden he could hear sirens in the distance, his heart began to race frantically, this was it. He quickly ducked down as he heard a few vehicles driving up the gravel, the sirens were turned off and Lucius Fox stepped out and approched the front entrance past Bentley along with his forces. As the Fox moved in Bentley knew he wouldn't have much time. Quickly peeping through the bushes there were no other policemen in the cars he ran over to the boot of the car Lucius Fox had stepped out of and opened it quickly got in closed the boot quietly and waited for the Police to come back none the wiser. He was pretty impressed with himself, this was it there be little chance of turning back now. How would he get back to the Orphanage safe? what would the police when he confronts them as planned? how much trouble would he get into but no matter what he needed to do this for his friends.  
"Well i'm terribly sorry" Ms. Puffin called out from the front door to Lucius.  
"It's quite alright ma'am although I recomend keeping an eye on your oprhans" he responded.  
Bentley braced himself for the moment of truth had come.  
"Hey boss, i'm going home now" one of Lucius's men announced "can I get me jacket out from the boot?"  
Bentley began to panic, nearly into hyperventilation.  
"Your jackets at the office" Lucius corrected him to Bentley's relief.  
"Oh" said the officer getting in the car. The cars engine began to start, phase 2 was complete. The road trip to the station was pretty exhilarating for Bentley, he couldn't believe himself sneaking past Police's noses. "So who do you think rang us up?" one Officer asked his other colleagues.  
"Maybe it was our little friend Sly Cooper?" another responded.  
They all laughed to themselves.  
"I don't think so" Lucius spoke up stopping the men in their tracks "I once knew his father, that isn't something a Cooper would do, their alot smarter." He almost sound impressed "and violent."  
The men just remained silent. This suprised Bentley but this wasn't the time for him to ponder.  
"Here we are" one of the Cops announced "Spencer Hill, aint no station better"  
Lucius laughed to himself and they all got out the car. Bentley waited for a few mintues until he was certian no one was around, he poked his head up around the car boot. No one in sight and the ground floor had their curtians closed. As he opened the car boot the cold draft blew, it was already pitch black. Bentley checked his watch it was 7:26, if he played his cards right and got some help from the public he could find his way back to the Orphanage. He snuck up to the entrance of the Police Station and got up against the wall. He used the mirror he snuck from the Orphanage to see if the receptionist was looking without having to poke his head around the corner. There was a desk but no receptionist. He quickly legged it inside. He could hear some police officers moving down the hall. Thinking fast like Sly he sat down and grabbed a comic book sat on the shelf behind him to act as though he was waiting for someone patiently. They took no notice of him and he prepared for the next move, he needed to act fast incase Lucius showed up, he was the only real problem. He looked down the hallway behind him, at the very far end of the hall he could see a noticable star on the door and the name [Lucius Fox.] in a gold plate on the door. He quickly clambered out of his chair and moved quickly but quietly down the hall, peering into an abondend room, he noticed a small weapon on the desk. It was a crossbow he thought to himself, he would need to interrogate properly with Lucius he picked it up hastily and kept moving down the hall faster than ever then walked straight into his office. There was no one in the front room. It was warm and bright inside the room and quite relaxing.  
"Carmeltia dear that you?" Lucius's voices called from the other room. Bentley held up the crossbow ready.  
"No daddy i'm in here" another voice called.  
"Oh well whos our guest?" he said smiling until he saw Bentley.  
"What on earth?" Lucius shockingly remarked. "Shut up" Bentley lashed out in rage "don't even bother calling for help"  
Lucius laughed making Bentley feel uneasy "and why would I do that, your like what six years old?"  
"It doesn't change a thing Fox" Bentley responded "Whos your little friend in there?"  
"That would be my daughter" he replied signalling her to come in. A little girl no older than Bentley stepped in looking at her father scared.  
"Daddy whats going in" she said "whos this?"  
"This would be a close friend of that Sly Cooper I've been telling you about dear" he replied stepping infront of his daughter to protect her.  
"Oh oh" she said excitedly "whats he like" she asked "he sounds dreamy"  
"I'm not here for small chat friends" he shouted holding the gun in Carmelitas line of fire.  
"Then what are you here for?" Lucius asked now getting defensive for his daughter.  
"Your not adopting Sly" Bentley told him "your not taking my friend away from me"  
"Ahh your defensive for your friend" Lucius chuckled now understanding "You know something Bentley, I was like you once, I was defensive of my friends to extreme limits, I enjoyed a little danger and didn't care what anyone else thought, if it was for my friends" Bentley began to lower the gun listening "I take it you got here by hiding in my boot?" he continued "I wondered what you were, but didnt have much time to check, I take it you were the one who phoned the station so you could sneak inside the boot while we were inside, well done, ingenious" Bentley was confused and feeling good at the same time. "You know that cross-bow your pointing as my daughter?, it was the very one that killed my wife!"  
Bentley dropped the gun in shame and lowered his head.  
"I won't adopt Sly, but I wouldn't want to see you children become animals and monsters, Mr Cooper, his father and I were great friends until one day I found out he was a criminal, the very one the city had been looking for for years" Bentley didn't respond he just kept his head lowered "At first I tried to put it out of my mind, but it kept getting at me then one day, he came up to me with a genius from out college, a mandrill or someone -- forget his name but not the point, he wanted me to join his outlaw gang and become an inside man, and I was horrified at the offer and ofcourse refused, in anger 'Conner Cooper' attacked me along with his friends the mandrill and someone else some walrus. I didn't see him until years after when I became the inspector here in Paris, when we got a lead on his hideout he spotted me charge in with my men and we destroyed the place. After the whole situation was dealt with I went home to find my wife dead on the living room floor with that crossbow on the floor and a cooper calling card next to it and I knew it was him, Carmelita witnessed her mother's death, what about you Bentley? what are you becoming?"  
Bentley looked up tears in his eyes "I don't want to become a monster" he explained "but I'm not losing my friends."  
Lucius kneeled down to Bentley's level "then maybe you can change Sly, maybe you can prevent him from becoming a monster, perhaps you have the power to help your gang of friends"  
Bentley looked up "I don't know, I dont know what will happen to us, no one can predict their destiny"  
"Well for now you think about whats happening with you and your friends and about what I said it will be critical for your decision in the future, come on now I'll drive you back to the Orphanage myself" Bentley was pushed out of the Orpahange and into the passenger seat in the front of the car. Lucius and Carmelita remained quiet the entire journey, Bentley didn't even look at them until they arrived at the orphanage.  
"You think about what I said Bentley" Lucius replied "You never know this might be the last time you see me, ol' Conner Cooper might come back from the dead to finish me off!" he joked driving off.

Bentley snuck past the staff and orphans in the lobby and shot up the stairs, he walked into his room to notice Sly and Murray waiting for him.  
"Where have you been Bentley?" Sly asked. It been a while since he last spoke.  
"Its going to be Ok Sly" Bentley explained the entire story but left out the parts on Sly's father.  
"Thanks Bentley, really that means alot" Sly praised him "You know if you hadn't done anything, I would of sorted them out me self, hehe"  
Bentley laughed with him slightly fearful of his tone. "Anyway we getting to bed chaps" Murray asked "I'm shattered"  
They all got into their beds, Bentley couldn't help but think about what Lucius said, would Sly take after his father? would he become steadily agressive? Bentley thought to himself, with that problem of adopting Sly out the way now theres another one, I need to help change Sly throughout the next few days, he fell to sleep lost in his thoughts.

From my point of view that was a bit of an anti-climax, but the next chapter does have potential )  
Oh by the way I named the Operation 'Cape Fear' since its a reference towards the classic film.  
Please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Since the event at the Paris Police Station Bentley had been keeping a close eye on Sly. He didn't really seem any different to Bentley, nothing like what his dad sounded like. Murray had a small change, he'd been ignoring super hero comics recently and developed a liking to car magazines and kept stealing them from random shops, his bed had become full of them. Bentley still hadn't bothered telling either Sly or Murray about his strange dream about the metallic bird, it just felt random and pointless to him especially with more real and important events going on in his life. All three of them were busy packing their backpacks for the feild trip the next morning.  
"This is going to be so cool, do you think they'll have cars there?" Murray asked excitedly.  
"I don't think so Murray, its the Mus e du Louvre museum, they're far from vehicles" replied Bentley.  
"Still, vehicles or not this is going to be great, who knows what could happen" Sly added.  
After packing their bags they hit the hay and were sleep in seconds.

The next morning Bentley woke up early and got dressed. He then went to get Sly up who got busy combing his fringe. Murray was awakened by Ms. Puffin on the speaker. *COULD ALL STUDENTS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY DOWN TO THE MAIN LOBBY IN LESS THAN FIFTEEN MINUTES, THANKYOU*  
He fell out of his bed along with several of his vehicle magazines he had been reading. He yawned and looked up to see Sly and Bentley were almost ready. He got on his favourite blue t-shirt (a bit too small for him) and grabbed his backpack.  
"Are we all ready to go down?" Bentley asked.  
"Yeah just let me get my cane" Sly said grabbing it from under his bed.  
"Why would you need that?" asked Bentley confused.  
"I take it wherever I go, have you not noticed?"  
Bentley just nodded slightly and they made their way downstairs.

When they reached the main lobby it was a bit of a shock. The Police were standing with Ms. Puffin at the main doors. Orphans began to whisper as they made their entrance 'look its the Cooper Gang', 'what a name,' Murray just stared at them, intimidating them in the process, Sly however wasn't interested he had his eye on the Police who were also spying on him. The gang slipped into the crowd and out of sight as Ms. Puffin made a quick speech.  
"Okay class, once i'm done talking, we'll make our way to the coaches and then we'll be off to the Mus e du Louvre museum. Please take great care to not damage the fine art, thats all lets get going"  
The Orphans quickly headed to the coaches outside. The gang all got on the same bus. Sly took a seat near the back and Bentley quickly sat next to him.  
"Whats the rush Bentley?" Sly laughed.  
"You seriously don't want the police sitting with you, do you?" Bentley cleverly responded.  
"True, I'll beat them to a pulp if they stare at me any longer"  
Bentley laughed weakily then looked away from him. Ofcourse the real reason behind him sitting next to Sly was to keep an eye over him, he needed to be careful. Murray on the other hand was sat next to a random Orphan chatting mindlessly to him about cars. Once all the children were sitting down Ms. Puffin took the register. Everyone was there so they started up the coaches and got moving. Along the way Sly began to talk.  
"So Bentley, what do you think we could do when we get the museum? any places to mess around? got any plans?"  
"No not really, is it not a day for relaxing Sly?," Sly's casual smile dropped.  
"Well thats a bit of a let down, I was really hoping for an adventure, us three"  
"Well one Murrays in a world of his own over there" he pointed at Murray still chatting on about cars to the poor orphan next to him "and two" he continued "you really haven't been yourself lately, you've been colder, darker any real reason behind this.." he was really tempted to ask did it run in the family but he just stayed quiet and let Sly answer.  
`"What do you think" he replied almost laughing at Bentley "I've been interrogated, threatened to be sent away under a Policemens eye and I've been watched constantly .. oh and I've been trying to stay cheerful for you and him" he pointed at Murray. Bentley took a long pause, now believing the accusations made by Lucius to be true he quickly built up some courage.  
"Ok.. Okay then Sly, we'll improvise a plan once we get there, I promise" and patted him slightly on the shoulder.  
"Thats more like it" Sly responded. Bentley couldn't tell if he was being cold or just pleased he just knew if Sly did have some dark evil side deep within him then it had be eliminated. He couldn't become like his father.

Murray ofcourse hadn't noticed anything going on behind him he was still on about cars. The Orphan sat next to him had gone mad and without saying anything got up and moved. "Hey hey hey, where you going?, ahh screw you anywa........ OH MY GOD!!!!" he cried out at the top of his lungs. The bus screeched to a halt, Bentley and Sly looked at him confused.  
"What wrong Mr Hippo?" Ms. Puffin called from the front.  
"Uh nothing sorry"  
The Orphans laughed, "settle down" Ms. Puffin raised her voice. Murray however didn't care, he had spotted the love of his life. It had amazingly tinted windows, the thickest tyres he'd ever seen, they could probably never be slashed or burst, Police were shooting at it the bullets just bounced right off, it was a Camper Van! it was sat outside a Police Station, it looked at though it was being modded up for the Police Force.  
"I have to get a closer look" he said quietly to himself and started scheming.

At around half eleven the Orphans arrived at the Museum. As Sly, Bentley and the rest of the Orphans were getting off the bus Murray was already undergoing the first stage of his own plan. He kept down as everyone passed off the bus and waited till the Bus Driver began to drive off down the road.  
"Hey Wait!" he shouted to the Bus Driver, the bus calm to a sudden stop.  
"Jesus Kid, didn't yer hear your class getting off"  
"Sorry I had my headphones in," he quickly got off the bus, he was just round the corner from his fellow classmates. To fool the Bus Driver into thinking he was going back and not trying to run off, he started walking back but as slowly as possible. The Driver didn't take anything out of the usual into account and drove off. When Murray was out of the Bus Driver's sight, Murray hid in the bushes waiting for the class and staff to go into the Museum so he could get past them. "Okay staff and class, are we ready to go in?" Ms. Puffin asked. Sly was already peering inside for any sign of hiding spot to ditch the group.  
"Okay, there seems to be no problems, now we need a quick register just one more time," Murray heard her from the distance and began to panic, he couldn't think straight, 'I'LL JUST QUICKLY RUN BACK INTO THE GROUP AND FORGET ABOUT THE VAN, SEEMS A BIT RISKY. NO NO NO!!, I'M NOT GONNA GET A CHANCE LIKE THIS AGAIN, I'M SEEING THAT VAN NO MATTER WHAT THE COST!' and he stayed out of sight.  
"There's no real need" one of the staff members called out "we've done a head count, no missing people. Murray felt relieved, what a lucky miscount. Ms. Puffin put her register away and everyone followed her inside. When everyone was inside Murray legged it down the road that they'd came down, in a frantic search for that unique Camper Van.  
Sly and Bentley were inside looking around. Bentley felt relieved that Sly was more interested in the 'fine' art than a pointless Operation. "Hey Bentley, wheres Murray?" said Sly looking around. "I saw him hiding in the bushes outside the museum, maybe he had other plans"  
"He could of shared it with us"  
"Okay pal, we'll take that" A Cop grabbed Sly's cane.  
"What you doing, didn't mummy ever teach you its wrong to steal from kids?" mocked Sly as he went for his cane.  
"No can do mate, you've nearly knocked over everything in here since your arrival with this stick," he walked off into an office with the cane in hand.  
Sly was fuming, looking around quickly he grabbed Bentley and hid out of sight.  
"What are you doing Sly??" Bentley replied angrily.  
"Ermm, that guy just took my cane, what do you think"  
"Why drag me into this"  
"Because your my friend right? I need all the help I can get, your the brainy one, I've already found an airvent right next to us which might lead to the office, I've got our grappling hook in my backpack and lots of other things to help us get around, can you not navigate for me?"  
Bentley sighed "Okay, fine just don't be stupid if you want your family heirloom back." Sly pulled out the screwdriver from his backpack and began to unscrew the airvent.  
"Won't people see this?" Bentley asked trying to find faults in his plan.  
"No, were hidden here, no ones going to see it" Sly replied putting the entrance to the vent aside "turtles first."  
Bentley looked around then crawled inside follwed by Sly.

Meanwhile Murray had been making his way around Paris quite well, he couldn't see the van, but he could see the Paris Police Building towering in the distance, just behind a few small buildings. He headed across the road and was just about to get a good glimpse of the Van when a Police Officer came up from behind him.  
"Why aren't you in school?" he asked suspicously.  
"Day off" Murray lied.  
"I didn't hear anything about this from my kids school"  
"Well maybe I don't go your kid's school, whats there name?" he asked rudily.  
"What! never mind, go on."  
Murray quickly headed around the corner to see the van. It was still being tested, he could overhear them.  
"It's completly bullet proof" one of the police officers confirmed "It's controls look completly normal"  
"So what, it looks like it couldn't get two feet off the ground when really its like a super-modded vehicle" the Sergeant laughed to himself.  
"Pretty much, the army are making things like these allover the place. Heres one for Paris, fast as hell 0-60 in 3.5 seconds, Tyres are 'Super Swampers', the armours tested and bullproof, it has installed system navigation, it has a jammer so people can't track it, a jet engine in the back a.."  
"Okay okay I get it .. its world war three in a can" the serge replied "sheesh, at least the thing has a normal ignition sequence and oh look keys to go with it!" he joked. Murray gazed in amazement, he began to scheme carefully...

Sly and Bentley had carefully navigated their way through the vents. Sly launched his grappling hook above him and climbed up to the next level of the vent, Bentley grabbed onto the rope and was pulled up. They could see a light at the end of the tunnel. The bright light ahead of them was infact another air vent entrance this time it was directly above the office where the cane was. Within seconds Sly already had his trusty screwdriver and was unscrewing the vent, once that was unscrewed he placed it queitly aside and pulled a rope out of his bag.  
"Think you can lift my weight?" Sly asked Bentley.  
"Most likely, your as light as a feather, you know." No one was around in the office Sly swung on the rope towards his cane he missed he swung back and got ready to lunge again for it, he swung again this time he was to high. "Lower me down further down Bentley." Bentley checked the remaining rope, there was nothing left.  
"B-b-but Sly we're all out of rope," he looked at Sly who looked on helplessly at his family cane, pointlessly reaching out, he had to help. He gulped and started lowering himself down. "Bentley are you sure about this" Sly said worrying for Bentley's safety.  
"I made you a promise Sly, ofcourse i'm not about to break it."  
"O..Okay Bentley your a good friend." They shared a smile then got ready to take another shot at the cane.  
"Three .. Two .. One .. GO for it Sly." He swung at the cane with all his might his stomach turned. He went directly over the cane and in one grab he had hold of it.  
"Pull up" he said keeping a strong grip on his cane.  
Bentley pulled with all his little turtle strength.  
"Err Bentley can you hurry up" said Sly "this rope isn't looking to good." The rope was starting to tear. Bentley pulled harder than ever before, Sly was just inches away from the vent, he could here the rope slowly tearing away there wasn't much time left. He got his right hand up on the edge of the vent, Bentley held his hand down to Sly's left hand. Sly lifted his left hand up with all his strength and got hold of Bentley's hand just as he let go with his right. Bentley wasn't about to let go of his best friend, he got up on both his feet and began to pull backwards. Sly was now nearly up. He was nearly up and had his right foot on the vent and managed to pull himself. Bentley let go as Sly got up and he landed with a crash, Bentley and Sly looked at each other exhausted, there was a long silence then the rope just snapped at random then Sly and Bentley just burst out laughing.

Murray was ready to steal the Camper Van of his dreams. He made his way through an alley way right next to the Police Station he was looking for an open window to get into the station. He spots a possible candidate but it leads into an office. He peers over the bushes to spot some men sat in a room full of smoke, this was going to be tough. He listened in, he needed to recon if he was going to sucessfuuly steal the van.  
One man was there laughing "I don't know about you two, but this modded up super van sounds like a load of bullsh--"  
"Its lunch time" another man quickly interupted him, "lets get going." Every single person was now out of the room and it was all clear. Murray charged at the open window and with all his determination flew through the open window. He landed with a crash and quickly scrambled off the floor and into a nearby toilet.  
"What was that?" A man called from the hallway, with no response he left it and moved on down the hallway. Murray was now initiating the next phase of his plan 'The Distraction', he located a nearby firearms left on a desk and a fire alarm. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it was going to break his chest, he could hardly breath. He had come this far so why would he stop, the thought was running through his head. He had to do it now before he ran out of time. With a fearless scream he let loose with the rapid fire gun in his arms all around him, causing massive destruction, he then smashed the glass and set off the fire alarm. He dived out the same window he got in with, smashing it in the process. He made a fast recovery off the ground and dived over the hedge where he reconned and then quickly made his way back down the alley way as fast as he could, not looking back. All the cops had ran inside to check to see what was going on. He could see the keys still inside the Camper Van, no one was around he legged it with no hesitation out into the open and dived inside the van, he hadn't been spotted. He turned the ignition and prepared for a fast getaway.

"Oh Jesus, oh Jesus" Murray cried looking at the controls. He clutched his hand onto the stick shift and pulled the handbrake. It was faster than any usual van. A message came up on the radio 'Police Force in hot pursuit, within thirty yards, twenty-nine yards. Activating Propane Tank Engine.' Murray screamed for his life as the engine roared. He was doing ninety on a normal road in third gear! 'Auto-Control engaged.' The Auto Driver had super-reflexes, passing every car with perfect timing and speed. 'Helicopter in Pursuit, blacking out signal.' Onboard the helicopter the pilots were confused.  
"We lost him" they radioed in. The sergeant only had one chance left "all ground units stay in hot pursuit, all available units join the pursuit"  
Murray checked in the side mirror, there were three Police cars gaining fast. Another message came up on the radio. 'Straight road ahead for the next half-mile, full power activating.' The gear stick itself moved straight into sixth gear and reached over one hundred and fifty M.P.H in seconds. Murrays voice was lost as well were all the police units. At the station the Sergeant was in a right foul state.  
"Continue the search" he informed his officers "Inform the public, were not resting until we get it back. The Military will chop my balls off otherwise."  
Murray was far from the Police. The Camper Van had found a hiding spot and Murray had covered it. He got back inside "How far am I from that museum place thing?" Murray asked the radio. 'Please state a name.' Murray was thinking "erm give me some names of em around here". 'Mus e du Louvre museum?' "Yeah, yeah that one." 'Two Miles.' "Oh god, I'm so busted." 'Would you like me to call for a taxi?' "Oh my god this so cool..."

Ms. Puffin and her class were in the central gallery. She had already informed the officers to be on the look for the missing three and guards were scattered allover the place. Sly and Bentley had caught on and had to find the right place to drop out of the vent.  
"Well this is great" said Bentley sarcastically.  
"Calm down Bentley sheesh .. I'll think of something for us since your always so scared and all.." he quickly responded. "Well sorry if i'm fed up of getting presurred into pointless things"  
"Pointless things? its all for the experience, can you not see that?"  
"Its always too risky, its what you are Sly, a risky pointless person"  
"Haha, too risky for you, but not for my family, i'm proud to be a Cooper"  
Bentley laughed under his breath "I wouldn't be"  
There was a small silence. Sly had heard him. "What was that?"  
"Oh nothing it doesn't matter" said Bentley now regretting saying it.  
Sly raised his voice "no no go on what were you going to say?"  
"It wouldn't matter even if I told you" Bentley turned away to move on quickly but Sly grabbed him and held him against the air vent wall.  
"I don't care tell me now, whats wrong with my family?" Bentleys head was spinning he couldn't think straight.  
"It doesn't matter, let go of me!" Bentley shook himself free and landed with a crash on the airvent floor. Ms Puffin heard it from a few metres off.  
She knew it was them. "There in the vents, men. Get them out now." She called in through the walkie talkies.  
"Oh nice going" said Bentley getting up. Sly pushed him back down and again it shook the vent. Bentley began to laugh histerically at Sly. "Look at the great Cooper, just like his daddy."  
"What" said Sly completly confused.  
"An aggresive being, ready to hurt anyone who gets in his way. What a monster."  
"My dad, aggresive? Hes not a monster! but I know who is"  
"Who?" asked Bentley "your not trying to change the subject are you?"  
"No, I'm just saying, A metallic owl is worse than my father." Bentley began to remember the dream but he wasn't about to be side tracked. "A metallic owl?? Okay Sly, nice excuse. I don't think a metallic owls worse than him."  
"Just shut up Bentley, your so negative, your such a let down, at least I knew who my dad was, and you have nothing on him. I'm proud of him."  
Bentley got up, grabbed Sly and threw him on the ground. "At least my dads not a killer!" The vent began to give way. Both Sly and Bentley felt the ground cave in beneath. They immediatly grabbed onto the air vent, they were now dangling thirty foot beneath a marble floor. Sly could feel himself losing his grip, he fell. The last thing he remembered was a sudden rush then Bentley caught him in midair, he was still hanging on just, his cane had fallen to the ground. "What did you mean killer?" Sly asked dangling helplessly "This is might be my last few moments, tell me now!" "Okay then, okay Sly .. he killed Lucius foxes wife, your dad did... hes a killer." Sly's world, darkened on him. He could feel his stomach churning. The world slowed down, he felt himself falling, Bentley had lost his grip. He could hear voices from the past few weeks of Murray and Bentley and those last words "KILLER" "KILLER" "KILLER". Murray walked in as they hit the floor. He gasped in fear as blood flooded the floor.  
Ms. Puffin walked in at the time. "Where have you been you little fu-- ahhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed at the top of her voice as Bentley and Sly lay there not moving. Murray fell to his knees.

Okay, sorry for taking so long. Recently I've been making some new plans for a second series. Just a few more Chapters then a new series of the Cooper Gang busting out early from the Orphanage (yes both Sly and Bentley are okay) and also a villian rises from the dead...


	7. Chapter 7

Murray had been sat at the hospital for days. He refused to leave until both Sly and Bentley woke up. He stayed strong and never lost his hope. He just sat there by both their beds, a doctor walked into the room. Murray gave him a small glance.  
"Listen, Murray i'm sorry but you'll have to leave. They could be in here for days, weeks, months for all we know. We'll call you the second they wake up." Murray sighed. "Okay I'll jus-" Both he and the doctor looked at Sly, he was groaning.. he was waking up! "Sly! Sly! oh I'm so glad to see you, come on buddy thats it." Sly opened his eyes. "Erm .. hi, where am I?" The Doctor moved closer "Hello Mr Cooper, it seems you and your friend decided to play in the airvents at Mus e du Louvre and both fell, nearly to your death."  
It all came back to Sly, the fall, the last few words. He looked at Bentley, he was still in his bed and had yet to awaken. "I'll let you two catch up" said the doctor leaving the room. Murray and Sly watched him leave then turned to each other.  
"So things are pretty messed up, huh?, how long have I been here?" Sly asked.  
"Only a few days, your pretty lucky. Although the Orphanage are pretty pissed at what you did, there going to be pretty hard on us from now on." Murray replied.  
"Yeah, I know.. by the way what did you do when you ran off from the field trip?" said Sly curiously.  
"It was awesome, It was my own plan. I stole a modded up Camper Van from the police!"  
Sly laughed "Your lying! what really?"  
"I'm not kidding Sly, you can see it."  
Sly looked at Murray's face but not a smirk, he meant it with every word. Sly moved in closer to Murray and whispered "A camper van?"  
"Thats right." said Murray not bothering to go into details.  
"If you do have one, its hidden right?." Murray nodded. "Then we can use it to escape from the Orphanage, some day." Sly began to smile "With Bentley too, just the three of us."  
"Some day" said Murray. They both looked on at Bentley.

Bentley had been having a strange dream. He was floating endlessly in nothingness, all he could hear were voices. He could hear a man saying 'Wheres my son!' and a woman screaming. It changed to a different event he could see A mandrill scheming away, A walrus that look liked it was on steroids and that man again, that said "Wheres my son" Bentley got a clearer look at him, to his shock it looked an awful lot like Sly only he was much older looking and maturer, his eyes were filled with rage, he remained quiet and relaxed. Bentleys thoughts rushed to him, could this man be Sly's father. Bentley jumped, 'Bentley' 'Bentley', he could hear his voice being called but it sounded so far away. None of the men mouths were moving from his dream, it was outside of the dream. Bentley felt a giant rush like he'd just been hit by a tidal wave, he was coming out of the dream. "Bentley, Bentley come on BENTLEY, just a little more." Murray shouted.  
Bentley shot up out of his bed. "Where am I?" he asked. Sly and Murray smiled.  
Sly felt relieved "Its good to have you back Bentley." He didn't care about his father, or what happened at Mus e du Louvre, his friendship mattered more to him.  
"How long have I been here?" "Just a few days little buddy, Sly woke up a few hours ago. You were thrashing about in your bed, bad dreams?" Murray asked.  
"Ermm yeah, I guess" he replied quietly "I take it the Orphanage are proper pissed at us."  
"Yeah, me and Sly were thinking, well maybe soon we could break out of the Orphanage at an early age. Me and him feel that we'll be life long friends and I know you can feel it too."  
Bentley nodded. This was it, this was who he planned to spend the rest of his life with. "And also we make a pact," Sly spoke up "That we only care for ourselves and no one else. We train until the day we leave."  
All three of them nodded and placed their hands together.

After their secret conversation with each other, the gang checked to see if they could all leave. After the doctor checked on Bentley and Sly's health he called up the Orphanage and they were then picked up by Ms. Puffin in the coach. They all sat at the very back. Ms. Puffin looked so angry but she ignored them as they drove back to the Orphanage.

Okay, that was incredibly short ^ ^ but the next one should be quite good (another operation), its also the last of this series and then I make a new one. woooooooooooooooooooooooo. 


	8. Chapter 8

Not Chapter 8, just an apology for neglecting this story and the reviewers.

This story was created along time ago. I don't know why I gave it up. I guess I was just being stupid.  
The storys still on my Microsoft Word, but I'm not sure whether to continue it or not. To the people that reviewed the story and probably won't even read this:

Pasta16 slylady345 randomfanXD Waveripple of Team Sunrise Kittasaymew and SariSpy56 (who inspired me to make this)

I'm sorry guys. For not completing the story. I failed.

Over the past year and a half, this had been eating away at me, so its about time I got it off my chest.

Hell. The worst part is I didn't leave .

First I made another Bentley story.  
Then a fucked up Pokemon story.

And now. I've got a new account AnarchyTurtle and a new story Sly Cooper the Teenage Years, so that proves I wasn't busy :/

Anyway overall, I feel better doing this. Then at least you know, I'm not ignoring you guys.

BentleyWiseTurtle.  



End file.
